Lance Lacus
|Kishi no Kikyū|lit."Aspiring Knight"}} |epithet = |birthday = July 14th |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |weight = 125 lbs |hair = Grey |eye = Greenish blue |bloodtype = AB- |quirk = Energizer |status = Alive |birthplace = Montreux |family = ??? |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High |fightingstyle = |teams = Elite Ten |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} is a third-year student at U.A. High. Currently acting under the hero name . He is the intern under the number eight Hero, Excalibur. This means he is required to join Thousand Swords after his graduation. Appearance Personality Lance is a calm and kind young man, quick to attempt to make friends, but his overly kind nature tends to interfere with friend making. Like most other teenagers, he can get incredibly nervous around those he looks up to or those he likes, all though he can still interact with the cause of his nervousness. Lance has been shown to have an inferiority complex, always praising the success of others, but never being proud of his own accomplishments. There is a small possibility that his personality isn't his true one, and that it's just a facade Lance forced upon himself in order to keep his Quirk under control. Though, this is most likely false, as his feelings tend to seem genuine, or maybe he's just a masterful actor. Relationships Kurono The easiest way to describe their relationship would be the words "Father and son". Lance looks up to Kurono, and acts mildly nervous around him. And Kurono focuses on helping Lance grow as a Hero, and a person. Abilities Quirk Lance possess a Mutant-type Quirk knows as Energizer. Energizer is a metal right arm that creates and shapes energy. It charges energy depending on how calm Lance is. The energy can be released in many ways, such as blasts or making a blade of energy. When the arm is out of energy, it's colored bronze. When it has it's normal amount of energy, it's silver. And when it's at it's max and about to overload, it's glowing with a blue energy. Stats History Lance was born in the lake side city of Montreux, Switzerland. He led a not so normal childhood, he was prone to fits of anger, and due to him not understanding his Quirk, he destroyed several small buildings. When Lance was ten, his parents got into a car crash. His mother disappeared from the hospital and was presumed dead, and his father was left with severe brain damage. Because his parents could no longer care for him, he was sent to Japan to live with his grandparents. After a few years, he enrolled in U.A. High school. Quotes Trivia His appearance is based off of Bedivere from Fate/Grand Order. His name is a modernized version of the name "Lancelot du Lac". The name was recommended by Kon. Category:Third Years Category:Males Category:Otakuknight 79 Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:U.A. High Students